Inseprable M's
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe started out as best friends, but what they didn't expect was to become more than that. These two were inseprable. they become too close to eachother. they're in high school again. danny/lindsay flack/angell mac/stella
1. Chapter 1

INSEPRABLE M's

SUMMARY: Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe started out as best friends but what they didn't expect was to become more than just best friends. These two were inseparable. But what happens when they become a little too close.

Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe started out as best friends but what they didn't expect was to become more than just best friends. These two were inseparable. But what happens when they become more than just best friends.

When they were in the tenth grade they had the class of biology together and they both were extremely gifted at it too. They sat next to each other and studied and helped each other succeed in that class along with their other classes because they had all of their classes together. They always sat next to each other them too.

Danny started to ease in first on Lindsay. He was purposely making himself fail test's so that he can get his best friends and secret lover, Lindsay's help to study for their midterms that were coming up in a couple of days.

"Linds, come on just help me please? I'm begging. I'm on my hands and knees here. Just help me please? You know you want too!" Danny said now begging to Lindsay as he's getting up from the floor brushing himself off.

"What's in it for me? I mean your my best friend Danny and you know I love spending time with you but we spend all the time together doing work for the midterms comeing up. I just wanna know...what will be in it for me if you pass the biology midterm next week due to my help? If you answer that question with a good answer than my answer to your question is "Yes, I will help you get ready for the midterms. Lindsay answered him as they were walking out of class and she turned around to face his famous 'Messer Grin'.

"Well you already said that you'd be spending all of your free time with your best friend so that's a plus. And-"

"And what?" Lindsay finished as they continued their walk to their SAME math class.

"Well, I was thinking if you help me pass my biology midterm along with the rest of our midterms then will you let me take you on a-" he doesnt have the courage to finish.

"Take me on a what Danny? Where do you wanna take me?" Lindsay asked being curious.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

"Take you into class because you know how much Mr. Gerrard hates it when were late to his class especially if we come in together because then everybody stares at us anf thinks things about us." Danny finished as he's trying to catch his breath.

"But Danny, just finish what you were telling me!" the last word coming out a little quieter after she realized that she just ran into her class as she was yelling it. Her face becomes a bright pink because everybody is staring at her. Even her teacher.

"MISS MONROE! FIRST YOU ARE LATE TO MY CLASS THEN YOU BARGE IN HERE BY GETTING MR. MESSER IN TROUBLE! WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF LINDSAY?" the teacher now finish his yelling rage. She looked over to where Danny was sitting and he felt so sorry for her that he stood up as she said,

"I think I'm going to the AP's office, Mr. Gerrard."

"Good cause hopefully, she'll teach you how to be on time to _**A **_class and maybe evn some manners as well."

"Wait! Lindsay, don't go anywhere." Danny said defending himself along with Lindsay.

"Mr. Messer, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Gerrard asked.

"You send her to the AP's office you're sending me too!"

"And me too." Their friend Stella Bonack said.

"Me too." Her boyfriend and Danny's cousin said, Mac Taylor.

"And me." From Sheldon Hawkes.

"And me." From Adam Ross.

"Don't forget about me." Jessica Angell said.

"And me too, Gerrard." Jessica's boyfriend and Stella's brother Don Bonack.

"So, Mr. Gerrard how would the AP like it if 8 of your students were in there only a few days before the midterms?" Danny asked Mr. Gerrard looking at the other seven who were standing.

"I don't know about you Danny, but I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't like it." Lindsay said with one of her innocent smiles on.

"Alright! You guys win, just sit down in your seats before my supervisor comes in in and yells at me for not teaching you something a few days before the midterms."

"Thanks." Lindsay whispered to Danny as she was sitting down at her desk next to Danny.

Half way through the class period, Lindsay was taking notes and was so focused in on what she was doing, that when she looked down at what she was writing, a note came flying into her face and onto her paper. The person next to her made it so obvious that it was from the person next to her. She whispered, "Danny, is this from you?"

"Yeah, just read it. You'll figure it out." Danny answered her back.

She opened the note to find it only saying, "Linds, this is what I was trying to say earlier in the hall. Will you let me take you on a date? If I pass anyone of my midterms that you help me with, I mean?" she ended reading the note with a smile thinking back on how she was never going to get rid of that note.

Lindsay looked up from what she was reading when the smile had turned into a flat frown and realized that someone had gotten in her face and it wasn't the normal way that someone had gotten in your face too. Mr. Gerrard was there.

"Yes Mr. Gerrard. Can I help you with something? Because I'm pretty sure that the other people in here really wanna learn about, uh, what it is that your teaching." Lindsay asked him.

"Well, Miss Monroe. If you were paying attention in my class then you'd know what exactly I was teaching." Mr. Gerrard told her with a little bit of sarcasim in his voice.

"Um, Mr. Gerrard. Can I ask you a question? If you went back to teaching then we would pass instead of you checking up on me to see if I was learning? I don't know, what do you think Danny? You think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, that does sound like a pretty good idea." Danny answered.

"You know what I think is a good idea Miss Monroe and Mr. Messer?" Mr. Gerrard said now getting mad at the two of them.

"No, but we're pretty sure that you're gonna tell us even though we don't wanna no it." They both said at the same time.

"I'm thinking that I'm gonna send you BOTH to the Principle's office. Not even the APs office. NOW GO!"

"Alright, Mr. Gerrard we're going. Don't getcha your panties in a bunch." Lindsay said making the rest of the class room cracking up except for Mr. Gerrard.

"Wait, Lindsay. What if he isn't wearing any?!" Danny asked.

"Oh, well than that won't be good!" Lindsay said.

"Linds, I think we might wanna go. Can't you see the steam coming out of his ears. Oh, and Mr. Gerrard one more thing."

"What do you possibly want after wasting my time teaching to the rest of the class and making them fail? What else could you possibly want after this situation


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- SRRY I NO THERES BEEN A COUPLE OF MONTHS INBETWEEN THE TIME OF WHEN I FRIST STARTED THIS TILL NOW…HOPEFULLY THE PPL THAT HVE REVIEWED THIS OR ADDED TO THEIR STORY ALERT WONT KILL ME…

Chapter 2-

"You got something on your back. Just in case you didn't notice that before." Lindsay beat Danny to saying it first. They both started to crack up along with the rest of the class. Mr. Gerard took the note off of his back and read it to himself.

"YO! GERRAD-O! GET 2 TEACHING B4 U GET IN TROUBLE BY UR 2 FAVE STUDENTS & U NO THAT THEY R THE BEST & NVR GET IN TROUBLE.

~DANNY MESSER AND LINDSAY MONROE x."

Lindsay and Danny were out of the room before Mr. Gerard could do or say anything to them.

"Danny, I can't believe that we just did that! Do you know how much trouble that we'll get into if he calls our parents?" Lindsay said as she was racing him down the stairs. She stopped to catch her breath and Danny stood next to her but then he got in front of her only a few inches from her face.

"So, Lindsay."

"So, Danny."

"Do you have an answer about that question that I asked you in class?" He said only inches away from her face.

"Well I'd have to think about that." Lindsay said jokingly but little did he know what she was just about to do. She leaned in closer and closer, until she finally reached and both of their lips met in a burst of fireworks.

"So, I take that as a yes?" He said as he got up for taking a breath of air.

"You my dear friend, Danny Messer, can take that as a HELL YES!" she said as she grabbed the back of his neck and grabbed him back in for another passionate kiss, this time exploring the inside of their mouths with their tongues.

Doors leading outside and away from the school were only a few steps from them. He grabbed her hands and led her away from the school. They made their way to his house where they both new that his parents weren't going to be home. He brought her upstairs and into his room.

"Danny what happens if you mom comes home early?" Lindsay asked in between their kissing.

"Don't worry about it, she won't be home for hours."

She forgot all about the fear of someone coming in on them and they were walking backwards near his bed still in full make out mode. He pushed her down taking their bags off and he fell on top of her.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" he said trying not to rush anything.

"I'm sure as I'll ever be with you here…with me…right now…" each last pause went from her normal voice into a soft quite whisper.

He began slowly kissing her and each time that he was kissing her, he un-snapped her shirt. He threw it over his shoulder and it landed on their bags. She started grabbing the bottom of his shirt and started bringing it above his head. Now the only thing that they were in was Danny's jeans with his belt, and Lindsay and her mini skirt and bra. He started to creep a bit under the bra and started to unsnap it.

"Wait Danny, what was that?" Lindsay said.

"What are you talking about? That was nothing." She listened to what her new boyfriend told her and they went back to making out and to tearing off each other's clothes. They BOTH heard somebody downstairs and Danny got off of her, and she got his shirt (it was closer) and pulled it over her head.

"Ok, tell me you heard that now?" Lindsay said getting scared.

"Shh. Shh. Just stay here. Let me go check what it is. Did you wanna stay close behind me so that nothing happens to you, because I'll be crushed if anything happens to my new girl friend." Danny said brushing her hair down.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. Hold on, I'll give you your shirt just hand me my bra and shirt."


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


End file.
